This invention relates generally to aquariums and more particularly to an aquarium designed to prevent condensation from forming on the walls of the aquarium.
Typically, an aquarium is constructed to include a tank having a bottom and four transparent walls (e.g., glass or plastic) extending upwardly from the bottom. A cover is provided to enclose the interior of the tank and a lamp is mounted on the cover for illuminating the interior of the tank. One problem associated with this typical aquarium is that condensation forms on the walls of the tank due to the tank's inability to properly vent hot air from the interior of the tank. Condensation on the walls of the tank makes it difficult to view anything that is contained in the aquarium above the water level. Presently there is a need for an aquarium which is not susceptible to build-up of condensation on the walls of its tank.
Among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an aquarium having a tank designed to reduce the amount of condensation on the walls of the tank; the provision of such an aquarium capable of continuously delivering fresh, clean water to an interior region of the tank; the provision of such an aquarium capable of filtering minerals and toxins from the water delivered to the tank; and the provision of such an aquarium which is simple in design and easy to manufacture.
In general, the aquarium of the present invention comprises a tank having an interior region formed by a bottom and at least one wall extending up from the bottom, the tank being adapted to contain water. A cover, supported by the wall of the tank, substantially encloses the interior region of the tank. An intake port draws relatively cool, dry ambient air into the tank and an exhaust port exhausts relatively hot, moist air resulting from the evaporation of water contained in the tank, from the tank. The exhaust port is elevated with respect to the intake port. The arrangement is such that hot, moist air rises within the interior region and is exhausted from the tank via the exhaust port creating a negative pressure within the tank, which causes cool, dry ambient air to be drawn into the tank through the intake port. This introduction of ambient air into the tank directed toward the inner surface of the viewing walls of the tank prevents the build-up of condensation on the wall of the tank.
Another aspect of the present invention is that of an aquarium having a water delivery system for slowly delivering water to the interior region of the tank. The water delivery system comprises a reservoir formed in the top surface of the cover and an outlet formed in the cover within the reservoir. A filter is provided for filtering minerals and toxins out of the water, the filter comprising an elongate tube and a filter medium provided within the tube. The cover includes a series of upwardly-extending walls, each wall having a downwardly-opening recess forming part of the bottom surface of the cover for increasing the radiation surface of the bottom surface of the cover to maximize condensation on the bottom surface.